Suatu Hari, Izaya
by cipuz
Summary: Izaya - Hari ini dia merasa sangat buruk, benar-benar buruk.Hari dia harus menyadari pertambahan umurnya. Ya, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Shizuo - Hari ini berjalan cepat dan tenang untuknya, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin harinya akan sesempurna itu. -Fic untuk ulangtahun Izaya yang telat banget. The first fic, RnR please?


**Disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita**

Hari ini dia merasa sangat buruk, benar-benar buruk.

.

Dia melihat hp nya, hanya ada reminder untuk bertemu dengan kliennya nanti siang. Tidak ada sms ataupun telepon masuk.

Tidak ada dari adik-adiknya. Tentu saja, mana mungkin mereka mengingat hari ini. Mereka hanya akan mengingat hari bertemu Kasuka saja.

Shinra, Kadota, apalagi Namie, tidak mungkin repot-repot untuk mengingat hari ini.

'Lebih tidak mungkin lagi protozoan bodoh itu'

Manusia-manusia yang sangat dicintainya itu apakah tidak bisa mencintainya kembali, untuk hari ini saja, untuk membuat harinya lebih baik di hari yang paling dia benci.

Hari dia harus menyadari pertambahan umurnya. Ya, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

.

Sigh.

Izaya mendesah ketika berjalan ke apartemennya. Kliennya kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Harga yang dia tetapkan untuk informasinya memang tidak murah, tapi jelas informasi yang berharga. Kalau memang ingin mendapat informasi dengan murah seharusnya jangan mencarinya!

Padahal dia sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke Ikebukuro untuk bertemu klien yang dia kira 'prospek' itu. Masih untung dia tidak bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya tadi.

'Apa hari ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?!'

.

Oh _great_, sekarang dia tidak bisa menemukan kunci apartemennya. Izaya merogoh saku celananya, 'dimana kunci sialan itu?'.

Merasa tidak akan menemukan kunci apartemennya kalau diam saja, Izaya kemudian berjalan kembali mengikuti rute perjalanan yang ditempuhnya tadi ketika bertemu dengan kliennya.

Izaya yang terlalu berkonsentrasi mencari kunci apartemennya tidak menyadari langit Ikebukuro yang berubah gelap. Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras mengguyur Ikebukuro. Orang-orang langsung berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang merasa buruk, Izaya akan dengan sangat senang memperhatikan dan menertawakan tingkah manusia-manusianya yang sangat menarik dan terduga itu.

Bahkan alam pun mengkhianatinya, menertawakannya di hari ini.

Menyedihkan, benar-benar menyedihkan. Hahahahhaaa..Izaya merasa ingin menangis. Pria raven itu membiarkan air matanya mengalir bersama air hujan yang terus mengguyur Ikebukuro dan dirinya tanpa ampun.

Entahlah kenapa dia merasa hari ini sangat buruk, melebihi tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sebelumnya dia memang selalu merasa tanggal 4 Mei sebagai hari yang buruk, tapi kali ini lebih buruk lagi. Izaya tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan manusia yang menyedihkan seperti ini, The Great Izaya Orihara tidak seharusnya menyedihkan seperti ini.

'Baiklah, hari ini bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi'

.

Shizuo berjalan pulang dari kerjanya, terlindungi dengan sebuah payung dari hujan yang mengguyur Ikebukuro dengan deras, dengan sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya.

Harinya berjalan cepat dan tenang. Klien Tom tidak banyak yang menyusahkannya. Walaupun ada klien yang keras kepala dan cerewet, begitu Shizuo menggeram mereka langsung diam.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin harinya akan sesempurna itu.

Shizuo mengerang ketika melihat jaket berbulu yang sangat dikenalnya dari kejauhan. Urat nadi di dahinya muncul begitu melihat jaket berbulu yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh orang selain Izaya.

Rokok yang ada di tangannya dihisapnya untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian batang rokok yang masih setengah itu dipatahkan dan dijatuhkan ke jalanan yang basah. Batang rokok yang tidak bersalah itu diinjak dengan penuh emosi oleh Shizuo.

Pria blonde itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah informan tersebut, tangannya terkepal bersiap meninju flea, dia menyebut sang informan.

"Izaaayaaaaaaa!" geram Shizuo.

Ketika sampai di dekat sang informan, Shizuo berhenti dan mengerutkan dahinya. Izaya seperti tidak menyadari -atau berpura-pura tidak menyadari- Shizuo yang menggeramkan namanya dan bersiap memukulnya. Informan itu bersender pada dinding sebuah toko, menunduk dan basah kuyup, walaupun terlindungi di bawah atap toko itu. Sesekali badannya terlihat menggigil.

Shizuo yang merasa heran melihat keadaan informan itu memutuskan untuk merilekskan otot tangannya.

"Oi stupid flea, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Izaya merasa mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara itu.

"Shizu-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Shizuo mengerang, "Aku yang bertanya, Flea, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku..aku..entahlah, apa yang kulakukan? Aku ada dimana?"

Izaya terlihat _benar-benar_ kebingungan melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Shizuo mengerang _lagi_, "Kau ada di Ikebukuro, di dekat apartemenku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kau basah kuyup, kembalilah ke apartemenmu. Hari ini aku tidak akan membunuhmu, berterimakasihlah" Tidak mungkin Shizuo bisa membunuh informan yang terlihat seperti orang amnesia itu.

Baru menyadari bahwa dirinya basah kuyup, Izaya langsung merasa kedinginan dan menggigil. Dia baru teringat apa yang dilakukannya hingga ke Ikebukuro.

"Ahh..aku baru ingat, kunci apartemenku hilang. Aku mencarinya sampai disini. Aku terlalu serius mencari, sampai tidak menyadari kalau hujan~ Hahaha"

Dahi Shizuo berkerut, 'Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan, tapi masih saja sanggup tertawa sambil menggigil seperti itu'.

"Pergilah ke tempat Shinra"

"Shinra bilang dia pergi berlibur bersama Celty seminggu ini"

"Oh, benar"

Shizuo berpikir beberapa saat. Ketika melihat informan itu tiba-tiba menggigil dengan hebat, dia akhirnya memutuskan, 'Tch, aku pasti akan menyesali ini'.

Shizuo menarik Izaya ke bawah payung bersamanya, lalu berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Shizu-chan..?"

"Diam dan ikuti aku saja Flea, kalau kau tidak diam aku akan membunuhmu"

Izaya menutup mulutnya, untuk pertama kalinya menurut pada Shizuo. Dia merasa tidak punya tenaga untuk membantah Shizuo. Dan dia _sangat_ kedinginan. Kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari tubuh Shizuo terasa menyenangkan untuknya yang basah kuyup, membuatnya ingin mendekat pada pria blonde itu.

Shizuo yang merasa Izaya semakin mendekat padanya hanya diam saja. Tentu saja dia merasa tidak nyaman, berada sedekat ini dengan flea -dan bukannya dia tidak punya pilihan untuk melempar informan itu- tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk menolong flea, 'hanya untuk satu malam, bertahanlah Shizuo'.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Shizuo yang berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang muncul ketika melihat sang informan, apalagi berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. Butuh semua kendali dirinya untuk tidak melempar flea itu sekarang juga. Dia bersyukur Izaya tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, juga tidak tersenyum dengan seringai menyebalkan yang biasa terplester di wajahnya.

Izaya yang diam berpikir kenapa Shizuo belum melemparkan barang ke arahnya –ataupun melemparnya- sampai saat ini. Pria berambut hitam itu juga sedang menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh ex-bartender itu.

Begitu masuk ke kompleks apartemen Shizuo, dia menutup payungnya. Kehangatan dalam bangunan itu terasa berbeda dengan di luar. Izaya menggigil sedikit karena perbedaan suhu itu.

Mereka naik sampai lantai 3, menuju ke apartemen no 33 –apartemen Shizuo tentu saja-

Sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Shizuo mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu untuknya dan informan yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Lepaskan sepatumu Flea, dan kau harus mandi sekarang juga atau kau akan mati membeku"

Shizuo menarik Izaya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Mandilah, dan letakkan saja semua pakaian basahmu dalam mesin cuci"

"Baiklah", informan itu menggumam dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Begitu pintu kamar mandinya menutup, Shizuo mendesah kecil, 'semoga aku tidak salah bertindak kali ini'.

.

_tbc_

**Note : Makasih banyaakk bangeett buat yg udah bersedia mampir baca n kasih kritik saran. Maap nubi masih cupu :3 biasanya cuma jd pembaca setia doang. Hohoo. Oh, ini fic juga buat kado ultah bakanoapit yg telat banget, sori bro~**


End file.
